An ordinary hand-held engine and its oil storage tank are arranged in the engine structure, which increases a volume of the engine structure and is inconvenient to carry. This design also causes a large deviation between a hand-holding gravity center and a gravity center of a tool mounted on the engine. Thus, control and operations of the engine are inconvenient when using the engine.